


Christmas, A Ring and Strawberry Lips

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: It’s the Christmas season and even after years together, Emma and Killian plan to make the most of the holiday. Especially when the kids are away.Set after my Season 7 verse and sometime far in the future.  And if you haven't read my season 7 story, you should.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Many years ago, I wrote Killian's Naughty Gift and I'm sorry - it sucked. So, I've ripped it apart and moved it into my S7 verse and set it many years from now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Emma and Killian's Home**

December 22

2:00 p.m.

**Guaranteed to make you scream with pleasure.**

The words written on the small slip of paper sent a multitude of feelings zipping throughout her body. Fear, excitement, and above all...anticipation. How had she made it so long without knowing about these things?

 _You hadn't met Killian Jones_.

With shaking hands, Emma Swan-Jones slid the contents from the nondescript box into her hand. It was encased in a plastic bag, but she had a clear look at it. A red ring, thin except for one side, which held the battery. She pushed the button, and the gentle vibration sent her heart skyrocketing.

_Are you brave enough?_

_Will it fit?_

_How does it go on?_

All questions that begged for answers, but with time marching down, Emma crammed the items back in the box. And then quickly wrapped the gift with festive paper and slipped it into her nightstand drawer. She didn't want it to be seen until it was time, anyway.

"Emma?" Killian called just before the front door slammed.

"Up here."

She'd just laid the scissors on the dresser when the air around her shifted, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Miss me?" Killian nuzzled just below her ear, and as always, he made her knees weak.

Emma crossed her hands over his and leaned her head back against his shoulder, studying his expression in the mirror.

"What do you think when you see our reflection?"

Killian's blue eyes met her green ones, and his love for her was written all over his face. He kissed her cheek, and somehow, she knew he was going to say something sweet.

"Every time I see you," his husky voice rippled along her skin, "I think what a lucky bloke I am to have your love. And just how beautiful you are."

She grinned and turned in his arms, looping hers around his neck. "There you are with that Blarney stone talk again."

"I've told you before, Emma, love," his lips whispered across her cheekbone, "I only speak the truth."

"You have said that," she conceded. "And I thank you.

"All I want," he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and reiterated, "is to make all your dreams come true."

Emma sighed. With so many feelings running through her, she wasn't sure which to focus on. "You do that just by being you."

"Good."

She studied him for another second and then moved away from the personal. "Your meeting must have gone well."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, his grin causing his eyes to shine.

"Because," she laughed, kissing him quickly, "you're practically vibrating with excitement."

Killian kissed her again, one of those open mouth kisses that muddled her thoughts, weakened her knees, and caused her heart to race. He walked her backward, and when her legs hit the bed, lowered her to the mattress. The crinkling sound beneath her reminded her of what she'd forgotten.

"Bloody hell," Killian murmured, pushing up.

Emma laughed at the disgruntled look on his face and quickly turned around to grab the wrapping paper scraps. She also took a quick peek, making sure she'd put the slip of paper back into the box. After all, she wasn't planning on giving him any hints about what she'd purchased.

"It's nothing," she assured him, dropping the remnants in the trash. "I was just wrapping a last-minute gift."

"Last minute, you say." His blue eyes glittered as he teased, "Would this be the gift you've been stalking the mailbox waiting for by any chance?"

"Maybe." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anything you care to share?"

Emma fought the grin that wanted to form. "Share? You mean regarding Christmas gifts?"

He hummed, "Yes."

"Well," Emma tapped her chin in thought, "I think I'm finally done."

"That's it?" Killian loosened his tie and slid it out from under his collar, "No hinting and thinking it would get me to tell you what I bought you?"

"No. I can wait." Emma smirked at the look on his face when he handed her his tie and hung it up while he changed his shirt. "But tell me about your meeting. What happened?"

"I survived wearing that bloody tie," he grumbled. "How normal blokes wear those every day and not strangle, I'll never know."

Emma laughed, "But you looked very handsome in it."

"Of course, I did," Killian quipped. "I always look devilishly handsome."

"And your meeting?" she gently nudged him back to the question.

Since their daughter Hope and Gideon Gold had announced their engagement, it had been a constant battle between Gold's father and her husband. So much so, she never knew what Killian was going to think of next.

Which brought her the meeting he'd had earlier in the day. When Killian had overheard Hope on the phone with Gideon, and they were talking about where they were going to live after they were married, he'd decided he was going to beat Gold by finding the perfect home for the newlyweds. Something told her that wasn't quite how things had worked out.

Killian came out of their closet, tugging his cream sweater over his head and continuing the conversation. "Clint Hunter and his sons, Gray and Cameron, met me at that old property I found. I explained my vision, and the younger son, Cameron, will draw up the plans.

"Somehow, I sense a but in your voice."

He sent her a sheepish smile and she knew she'd been correct.

"Just a wee one," he admitted.

"A wee one?"

"A wee one," he assured her. "Gold showed up at the meeting, and we decided to each pay one-half of the home."

Emma gently trailed her fingers down Killian's lean cheek. "Thank you."

"For?" He tilted his head toward her, a confused expression on his face.

"Loving me." She took a breath, pushing down the lump in her throat. "Understanding how much this town means to me. And knowing how important it is to be close to our daughter and for you and her future father-in-law to get along."

"Emma, love," Killian tugged her into his arms. "It's important to me as well, even though there are times when it might not seem like it. Besides, now that the border is open and we can come and go, I shudder to think my feud with Gold could send Hope and her intended out into the world. I want all our family here in Storybrooke. Including our boys when they finish at the University in a few years."

"So, do I," Emma concurred. "But knowing Brennan and Robert, they'll want to travel the world before they settle."

"But we'll be there to remind them, so they won't get lost."

"Yes, we will." Emma could only imagine how those talks would go. "Did they say when the plans will be ready?"

"In a few weeks. Why?"

"Because it will give you something to do instead of vetoing all my ideas for Hope's wedding."

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of things I could do," he murmured, his lips toying with hers. But before he could deepen the kiss, his phone rang.

"Gold?"

He nodded and smirked, "Hold that pose," before grabbing his phone.

Emma blew him a kiss and, while he was occupied, went to check her Christmas list one more time.

**~~~CS~~~**

**Nemo's Fine Dining**

December 22

9:45 p.m.

Killian had taken a gamble bringing Emma to Nemo's Fine Dining for their evening out. Not only was it owned by the man who in many ways was like a father, but it was located inside his old home, the Jolly Roger. And while it had been his idea to convert the ship into a restaurant, he still felt a bit melancholy seeing how much had changed.

But with dinner over and the candlelight causing Emma's eyes to glitter, he had high hopes on where the evening was going to take them.

"You're staring," she accused before he could say anything.

Killian grinned and kissed the fingers of the hand he was holding. "I'm just admiring the view."

"There's more." She tilted her head slightly, her eyes never leaving his. "Are you still trying to get me to tell you what I got you for Christmas?"

"No."

"No?" Emma lifted a brow and hummed, "Not that I mind. But why did we come to dinner tonight since we have reservations tomorrow night?"

"But we'll be here tomorrow night with family," Killian pointed out.

They'd be eating with her parents, brother, Robin, Regina, their children, Liam and his family, and even Gideon's family. It was one of those evenings that could be wonderful or make you feel as if you were walking on eggshells waiting for someone to say the wrong thing.

"Besides," he went on, "I wanted to take you out to celebrate."

"To celebrate?"

"Yes, love. Our daughter has been engaged a month, and there's been nary a disagreement."

"Well, technically," she corrected, "that's only because the disagreements have been between you and Gold."

"Like I said. There have been no fights between you and our daughter." Killian slipped a box from his jacket pocket and set it in front of her. "I love you."

"Oh, Killian. You didn't have-"

"-Open it," he interrupted.

Emma picked up the box, but instead of immediately tearing into the wrapping, she peeled the paper away slowly. So much so that a time or two, Killian was tempted to reach across the table and help. Finally, all that was left was the blue velvet box, and when she lifted the lid, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh!"

"May I?"

He unhooked the necklace and held it up, so the lights bounced off the stone, "I saw this emerald," he told her softly, "and it reminded me of your eyes."

"It's beautiful."

Killian fastened the chain, and his fingers unerringly traced the links along her collarbone to where it lay flat on her sternum.

"I have a fantasy of you wearing that," he lowered his voice, "and nothing else."

Goosebumps broke out on her arms, and the thought of just all the ways he could warm her flashed through his mind. His pants tightened, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"Dance?"

But before she could answer, he was leading her to the dance floor and finally into his arms.

"Someone's in a hurry," Emma murmured, tucking herself closer.

"You have no idea."

"We could go home," she suggested.

"I'm perfectly capable of waiting," he assured her, moving them across the floor with intricate steps. "Besides, our house is full of children right now."

"They aren't young any longer, Killian," she murmured, her warm breath blowing against the underside of his chin. "They know about the birds and the bees."

"Not a picture I wish to think of," he told her.

"I have to agree with that," she teased. "We'll just pretend you brought me here so you could show off your moves."

He chuckled, "That's it,"

Emma's fingers grazed the side of his neck, and the contact sent a shiver zipping down his spine.

"Did I thank you for my necklace?"

"You thanked me with your exclamation and your smile," he told her. "The rest I'm expecting when we're alone."

"Oh?" Her sparkling eyes met his. "l can't say, thank you?"

"You just did. But," he hummed, "once we're home, I'm imaging a fire in our bedroom..."

"Go on."

"Soft music..."

"And then..."

"I want to peel your clothing off piece by piece."

"Oh, you do?"

His eyes locked with hers, and the ever-present cord between them tightened—pulling him closer and closer to her heat.

"Killian." Emma's breath blew across his lips. "Don't."

"What love?" He dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Don't look at you?" Another kiss landed on her eyelid. "Don't admire you?" The third kiss whispered across her lips.

Emma's fingers dug into his shoulder. "Don't tease me."

"Just a little foreplay," he breathed close to her ear.

As she relaxed against him, Killian swung her around, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nemo step into the room.

"Bloody hell."

"Nemo?" Emma guessed.

"Yes."

She chuckled, "See, you should have listened to me when I suggested we go home."

"Next time, I will," he promised, turning to greet the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Christmas season and even after years together, Emma and Killian plan to make the most of the holiday. Especially when the kids are away.   
> Set after my Season 7 verse and sometime far in the future.

**Chapter 2**

**Emma and Killian's Home**

Christmas Evening

10:00 p.m.

Emma met Killian's eyes across the room and had to laugh at her husband's hovering. But after Nemo had shown up during their date night and kept them talking until all hours, she wasn't surprised. But since nothing could ruin the feeling of euphoria she'd been carrying around all day, she just watched…and waited.

After all, her Christmas had been a day of highs. From waking next to her husband to passing out gifts and serving lunch at the Storybrooke Community Center, she'd felt as if she were dreaming. And then, having the entire family there, in her own home, the day had been truly magical.

There'd been noise, talking over each other, gentle ribbing, and laughter. Words that were never used to describe Christmases when she'd been growing up. But since they'd done what was needed to be done to save their town, it seemed that with every year, she experienced something new. And, with their daughter getting married in a few months, that wasn't going to stop any time soon.

But as she helped pack leftovers, sort gifts, and make plans to see everyone again, she realized that everything they had gone through was in its own way a blessing. Since then, they'd had time to focus on family and each other and not worry about curses, or monsters, or darkness. Life was what they made it, and every day was more rewarding than the one before, she mused as she walked her guests out to their cars.

"Emma," Killian slipped his arm around her, tugging her against his much warmer body, "You forgot your coat."

"I know." She leaned into him, absorbing some of his heat. "But I was afraid I'd miss saying goodbye to someone."

"The last set of taillights disappeared several minutes ago," he teased. "And yet, here you are."

"But I don't want the day to be over."

"Who says the day is over?"

The question spoken in his sexy voice had her glancing up into his dark eyes. "More celebrating?"

"I can't think of any better way to end the day," he led her back into the house, "can you?"

The gift she'd hidden jumped to the forefront of her mind. Was he ready to go upstairs, or...?

"What were you thinking?"

Killian waved his hand toward the fireplace, "A little fire, a little music, and we'll see where it goes. Especially since it's just us now."

"Did you have something to do with making sure we were alone tonight?"

"Who me?" he asked innocently. "I didn't tell them to leave if that's what you're thinking."

"But when they asked if they could go see some friends-"

"-I didn't say no either."

A part of her thought about running up to get his gift, but she wasn't quite ready to break the spell he was weaving.

"Come." Killian tossed several pillows on the floor and kissed her. "Wait right there."

"Wha-" was all she'd gotten out before he was gone.

Emma slipped off her shoes and had just smoothed out a blanket when he came back around the corner.

"More gifts?" she asked, seeing the large bag he was carrying. "I thought you'd given me all my presents earlier."

"Just a few things to remind you of our journey."

"Isn't that what this is for?" she asked, holding up her arm with the charm bracelet he'd given her.

Killian dropped onto the floor next to her and handed her a small box. "Let's add to it, shall we?"

Emma smiled and took off the lid, revealing a new ornament for their tree that said, 'The Jones Family,' over a sleigh with five people and their names. "Don't we already have an ornament with all our names on it?"

"Aye." He hung it on their nearby tree, "But this is the last Christmas it will be just the five of us. Next year, we'll need one with Gideon."

"You're a softy." She smiled at him. "Today has been my very best Christmas ever."

"Let's try to make each Christmas better than the last," Killian suggested, kissing the inside of her wrist.

Emma cupped his face, the emotions in his eyes stealing her breath. "I love you."

"I know." He smiled that crooked smile that made her swoon. "And I love you."

"That's good to know." She nodded at the bag. "What else is in there?"

He pushed it close enough for her to peer inside, "Graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate?"

"And?"

"Our very own marshmallow forks!" Emma exclaimed. "No more sticks."

"Do you remember the first time we had s'mores together?"

"I do." Emma laughed, remembering the first time she'd shown him how to make s'mores. "You ended up catching the marshmallows on fire."

A ruddy hue dotted his cheekbones. "That was your fault," he argued.

"Mine?"

Killian tugged her onto his lap and tapped her bottom lip, "Yes. I kept watching you and forgetting about what I was supposed to be doing. Especially when you licked your lips. And the way they glistened in the firelight, I wanted…"

The heat from the fire warred with the heat in his eyes, and unconsciously, she scooted closer. Her softer parts aligned with his much harder ones, and her heart raced. And maybe there was something else she was supposed to do...or say...but it didn't matter.

"You wanted?" Emma murmured.

"I want."

Killian's lips skimmed over her cheek to latch onto that place just below her ear that sent her pulse racing. His hands slid under her sweater, touching her bare skin, stealing her thoughts, and all she could do was feel.

**~~~CS~~~**

When Emma pushed against his erection, Killian fought the need to move. He wasn't ready to give her control and swept her sweater up and over her head. And just as he'd anticipated, there lay the emerald stone.

"Beautiful." He dropped a kiss on one breast. "Lovely." A kiss was placed on the other. "I love you." His mouth trailed up the necklace chain to capture her lips.

The kiss was a battle of wills between him and his love. One he was determined to win. She pushed him faster, her hips pressing against him, encouraging him to move. But as much as his body might have wanted, his mind wasn't quite ready.

"Killian, please." Emma pulled at his sweater.

"Please what, love?"

"Skin," she murmured.

"Alright." Killian popped the fastener on her bra and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"No fair," he thought she murmured, pushing him to let go of one nipple to catch the other.

The little sounds of pleasure she made were his directives. Whether it was a moan, a sigh, or a purr, his lips sought to pull each and every one from her as often as possible.

"Killian."

Emma tugged at his sweater again, and, giving in, he pulled it over his head. When their bare torsos touched, the air around them sizzled, that cord between them drawing taut.

Killian swung her around, laying her flat, sweeping off her pants and underwear.

"Bloody hell, you're beautiful," he murmured, whispering a kiss across her lips.

"It's a good thing I didn't hear for an old broad."

"Never."

"That's good," she surprised him, pushing him over, "because this old broad still has some moves."

"Watch it, love," he countered.

Emma chuckled and reached for the button on his slacks. "Now, where was I?"

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but with her hot lips dropping kisses randomly, his words flew from his head.

Heat surrounded him that felt so bloody good, he dug his fingers into the blanket under him.

Move, his body screamed.

Not yet, his mind insisted.

But the tingling in his balls told him he was reaching the point where his mind was no longer in control.

Emma slid up his body, and everywhere they touched, tiny particles of electricity sparked.

"I've got you." He cupped her firm arse and rolled them over on their sides, his hips trapped between her thighs.

She pushed against his back, trying to bring him closer. "'M'ere."

With their position, it took but a slight adjustment for his body to be welcomed by hers. Tight, hot, smooth, just a few words that floated through his head before all he could do was feel.

Emma's legs tightened around his torso, the movement of her hips matching his. He could feel the crest sucking at him, pulling him, begging him to let go.

Killian pulled her hips closer, fighting to push her over. His fingers stroked down her back, a shiver ran through her, and with one more thrust, she fell over the top. He waited, wanting more, but it felt too good, and her body pulled his along in her wake.

They lay there tangled in each other, and just like every time they made love, he felt complete.

Emma stretched out, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her fingers drawing imaginary circles on his chest, "I had a gift for you upstairs I'd planned to give you before we..." She waved her hand over their nude bodies.

He chuckled and captured her hand, "Made love? Is that what you were trying to say?"

"Maybe," she kissed his chest and then amended, "yes. I thought..."

"Would this be the mystery gift hiding in your nightstand drawer?"

Her head popped up, "Did you snoop?"

"Snoop?" He grinned, "That's such a harsh word. I just noticed the drawer wasn't completely closed and decided to see why."

Emma pouted, "I should just say forget it, you don't get it. But..."

"You would be punishing yourself," he guessed.

"Yes." Her eyes tracked slowly down his body, "But I'm just not sure we'll be able to get the full benefit with your advanced age and all."

Killian growled, "I'll show you advanced age." He rolled, hovering above her, "Just give me a few, and I'll be raring to go."

"Promises, promises," she murmured against his mouth.

He dove in, thinking that was definitely one promise he planned to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Christmas season and even after years together, Emma and Killian plan to make the most of the holiday. Especially when the kids are away.  
> Set after my Season 7 verse and sometime far in the future.

**Chapter 3**

**Emma and Killian's Home**

Christmas Night

11:30 p.m.

Emma opened the bathroom door and leaned against the facing, taking in the ambiance that her sexy husband had created. He'd lit the fire, pulled down the sheets, and was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed.

"Did I tell you to get your gift?" she asked, regarding the wrapped item resting in front of him.

"Did I say you could wear my shirt?" he tossed right back.

"No." Emma shrugged, his white dress shirt slipping over her shoulder. "But you didn't say not to either, now did you?"

He grinned, the light from the fire casting shadows around him. "I told you to slip into something sexy."

Emma started across the room, each step measured. The shirt reached to mid-thigh, but she'd left the bottom unbuttoned, and with each movement, her upper thigh peeked out.

The gobsmacked look on Killian's face told her she'd succeeded, but as the little girl who'd grown up alone, her self-confidence still had a few dents.

"How did I do?"

Killian chuckled, the sexy sound rippling along her skin, causing her nipples to pucker, "Swan, if you were any sexier, it would be over before it began."

"Now, that would be a shame." She sat and held the gift out toward him, "Especially with the guarantee this comes with."

"Oh?"

"Actually," she corrected, "it's O WOW!"

"Shall I open it?"

Her fingers tightened on the box, and for a split second, Emma had second thoughts, but then she looked into his blue eyes. "Open it."

He ripped open the package and dumped the contents into his hand. "Emma, have you been looking through the newest _Rebecca's Fantasy catalog?"_

"Maybe."

"The O WOW is guaranteed to make you scream with pleasure," Killian read. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

Emma raised a blonde brow. "Are you up for it?"

Killian glanced down at his crotch. "I'm getting there," he smirked. "Do with me what you will."

"Lay down." Emma pushed gently on his chest and settled on his thighs. She took the ring out of the packaging and pressed the button.

Killian's hips bucked, and his eyes widened, "Do you think it will fit?"

"It's stretchy." She put two fingers inside the ring and spread them apart. "I'm pretty sure it will fit nicely around your girth."

Killian cleared his throat and handed her a tube that had come in the box.

Emma held it up to the light and read the label. "Strawberry Lube?"

"Yes, love." He ripped off the tip and poured a drop on his finger. "Aids in donning the ring."

She frowned, the words re-playing in her head for several seconds, "Oh. I like that. But I'm not going to ask how you know."

He grinned but as soon as she dribbled a few drops on his shaft and touched it with the vibrating ring, his grin died, and he hissed, "Bloody hell."

"Bad?"

"Good." Killian popped the button on her shirt with his hook and pushed it off her shoulders. "I want to see."

"Since I'm feeling magnanimous," she acquiesced, letting the shirt slip off her arms and tossing it on the floor. "Now, where was I?"

"I can show you," he quipped, placing her hand on his crotch.

"That's right."

Emma dribbled a few drops of the strawberry liquid on his chest and ran her finger through it, painting his flat nipple. She then touched the vibrating ring to it and watched it bead.

"Emma," Killian groaned. "You're killing me."

"Really?" She dropped oil on his other nipple and repeated the process. "But what a way to die, right?"

"Let me show you."

The more excited Killian grew, the more emotions traveled through Emma. Seeing how his body was responding to her ministrations was turning her on. But there was also a sense of power running through her. That she could make him want her so much wasn't something she would ever get tired of. Nor was it something she would ever take for granted.

"You want a turn?"

"Yes, love."

Killian guided her hand so the ring landed on her nipple. A zip of something shot straight to her core.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always." She switched places with him, and when he dripped oil on her stomach, her muscles jumped.

Killian scooted back on her legs and blew on the oil, the liquid heating under his breath.

She moaned, "Hmm, it's warm."

"Just wait."

His finger sluiced through the drops, spreading them across her lips, over her breasts, and down. Killian's lips and tongue followed, licking, lapping, blowing, the heat generated making it difficult to lay still.

"Is that all you've got?" she challenged, his sexy grin causing her heart to trip and her mouth to water.

Killian swiped his finger across her bottom lip, leaving behind a strip of the strawberry liquid. And then covered her mouth with his. The friction between their lips caused the oil to heat and tingle.

"Oh, WOW."

**~~~CS~~~**

He chuckled, "Not yet, love."

"Hurry."

"Tit for tat," he told her.

Killian dripped more of the oil on her flat stomach and swirled it around in her belly button. And then followed with his tongue and the vibrator.

Her body bucked and squirmed, reaching for the high he longed to give her.

"Killian."

The ring slid across a nipple, down her stomach, reaching her core. Her breath hitched, goosebumps spread across her torso, and she tipped over the edge.

His lips covered hers, and as she wrapped around him, he wanted nothing more than to slip inside her warmth. She shuddered and relaxed in his arms, her chest heaving.

"Give it to me."

He chuckled. "Didn't I just do that?"

Emma poured lube in her hand and wrapped it around him, and he thought the top of his head was going to fly off.

"Not bad for an old guy," she teased, taking the ring from him and sliding it down his shaft.

Killian hissed, "What's your pleasure, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma leaned forward and took him in her mouth, and between the vibration and her wet heat, he soon had to stop her.

"Uncle," he called, switching places with her.

Emma hitched a leg over his hips, seated herself, and her groan was almost his undoing.

"Bloody hell," he murmured when she began to move.

The bucking of her hips wasn't smooth, and there wasn't any pattern. Her body gripped his, and the gentle up and down motion along his shaft had him gritting his teeth.

Killian buried his fingers in the bedding, his hips rising to meet every downward motion of hers.

"It feels so..." she grunted, leaning forward on his chest and changing the angle.

He pulled her face to his, covering her mouth, and widened his legs, pushing her toward the ledge, willing her to let go and fall over.

Her body fluttered around his, and just when he thought he couldn't hold off any longer, she shattered, tugging him over the crest with her.

Their heavy breathing accompanied the gentle popping from the fire as they rode the wave together. Killian wrapped his arms around her and turned them onto their sides.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there wrapped around each other. But he felt her take a deep breath before kissing his collarbone and lifting her head. "O WOW?"

"Definitely, O WOW," Killian agreed. "I approve of the gift."

Emma snuggled against him, and Killian wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep with her in his arms. But before she got too comfortable, he removed the vibrating ring, laid it on the nightstand to deal with later, and got up to bank the fire. Then, he crawled back into the bed and pulled the blankets around them.

"Thank you," she murmured against his shoulder.

"For?" he asked, feeling as if a page to the story had been torn out.

"For giving me another one of those moments. I didn't know if..."

Killian kissed her, halting her words of doubt. "Emma, I love you. Don't ever feel embarrassed about wanting to try something."

"Really?"

He wasn't sure where her thoughts were going but answered her the only way possible. "Most definitely. Why?"

She was quiet for so long, he thought perhaps she'd fallen asleep. "Then would you mind if I ordered more of that lube?"

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian laughed. "I'll buy you several bottles of each flavor."

Emma lifted her head, and while he couldn't see her in the dark room, he could feel her eyes on him.

"Shall I go place the order now?" he asked her quietly.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I love you, Mr. Jones," Emma murmured, dropping a quick kiss on his mouth.

"That makes me happy." Killian tightened his arms around her. "Merry Christmas, Swan."

"Merry Christmas, Killian. What do you think the New Year will bring us?"

"A wedding," he reminded her. "And much happiness."

"Sounds nice." It was quiet for several minutes, and he heard her mumble, "Orange. I hope they have orange."

And as sleep pulled him under, he couldn't keep the smile off his face because he agreed, orange would be tasty.

Let me know what you thought. Have a wonderful Christmas Season and may 2021 be a better year for us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read general contemporary romance with a bit of mystery and like my writing style, I write under the name Sophie Bartow. My books can be found on Amazon, BN and Kobo, to name a few.


End file.
